random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UltimateMegaGeo/Sonic Jump Review
You've all heard of it. The Sonic version of Doodle Jump. I found it on my Kindle Fire, now I'm revewing it. But first, *hands JS a tissue*, wipe your eyes JS, there there, we know iOS games gross you out. Story The story is very vague and undetailed. Basically, Eggman is capturing animals, and Sonic is chasing him down. After 5 or so levels, there's a boss level. I honestly don't care for the story, just the game itself. Gameplay Tilt the device to move left/right. Unlike Doodle Jump, you can tap after you jump to do a double jump, reaching higher. You have to dodge enemies (you can kill them from jumping under them), to make it to the top. Rings act as health, as usual, and getting hit makes you lose rings. There's also 3 red rings in sometimes decently challenging spots. As usual again, you can earn a D, C, B, A, or S rank. The more rings you get, the less times you get hit, and the faster you get to the top will make your rank higher. There are 3 zones at the moment, with more confirmed through updates. There's also small missions/objectives, such as killing a certain amount of enemies or using a powerup a certain amount of time, jumping a certain amount of time, etc. By completing these, you can get at least 1 "Sonic Medal", depending on the difficulty of it. After getting a certain amount of Sonic Medals, you level up. After leveling up, you get a gift; rings, a new item/upgrade available for purchase, or a new character available for purchase from the shop. The shop isn't anything fancy. With the rings you can collect, you can buy upgrades, power-ups, and characters. There's also Arcade Mode. It's pretty much the same as Doodle Jump now. Jump as high as you can and try to beat your record. Enemies and rings are still there, and Eggman comes when you get high enough. Characters There are numerous characters, with more apparently to come. Sonic Obviously, the first character. Sonic is the fastest character in the game, helping out with speeding through the level. Tails Tails can be purchased after Level 17. With his tails, his descent is a bit slower and easier to control. Knuckles Knuckles can be purchased after Level 20. Being the strongest, Knux can power his way to the top. Amy Amy can be purchased after Level 25. She can crush enemies with her Piko Piko Hammer. Rouge Rouge can be purchased after Level 28. Using her wings, she has better hover control. Silver Silver can be purchased after Level 30. When double jumping/levitating, a pyshic shield protects him. Blaze When you first play, Blaze will already be unlocked. There was a Global Challenge, in which the worldwide total for height had to reach the Moon from the Earth. She's basically a Sonic clone, but she's a tiny bit slower, and her double jump is wider. Shadow, Cream, Vector These characters were found in the games files, to be in a future update. Which character seems the coolest to you? ''' Bosses The boss is always Eggman. He flies in the background with his ship, and eventually comes closer. After like 30 seconds, he tries to blast towards you. If he misses, jump under him to attack. This has to be done 3 times. It's too reptitive IMO. Overall I think it's a great game. It may seem like a Sonic Doodle Jump, but it's much more. It has a suprising amount of appeal. It's missing a few things, and the bosses get a little too reptitive. Plus, the Red Rings are pretty much simple to get. If you miss them because of jumping on that spring too early, all it takes is 1 retry to get them. 8.25/10 Really fun, but it's missing a few things. I'd reccommend this to any Sonic fan that could use a little something to do. '''What do you think? Will you pick this up one day? If you have it, do you like it? Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Jump Category:Apps Category:Reviews